


love at first cap

by BasicallyUSWNT



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, PREATH - Freeform, USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyUSWNT/pseuds/BasicallyUSWNT
Summary: when she first got called up for the senior team, Christen Press never expected to fall for Tobin Heath





	love at first cap

Love at First Cap

 

Chapter 1

third person*

Christen was in the middle of running on the treadmill, when her phone rang. She slowed the treadmill down and reached over to where it laid on the counter, and answered it.

 

She didn't know who it could be since, it was a day off from training, but she answered it anyway.

 

"Christen Press speaking" she said, and walked at a slow pace.

 

"Hello, this is Tom Sermanni speaking, I was wondering if you would come and train with the National Team, since we are down a forward?"

 

Was he offering her a chance to train with people she looked up too?

She cleared her throat, then spoke,

 

"It would be an honor sir! Thank you so much!" She smiled softly, as she thanked him.

 

"Flight and camp information will be sent to your email within the next hour. I hope to see you soon Christen." Tom said.

 

"Same to you sir" they said their goodbyes, then hung up.

 

The forward let out a scream, and danced around on the treadmill, which she shut down and got off. After she was done showering, and was dressed in a tank top and shorts, she checked her email.

There was in fact the flight information, which told her that she would be flying out in 2 days, and camp beginning on the 12th of January.

 

She smiled to herself and shut her laptop down, as she turned the tv on to watch the Men's team play.

 

When she awoke the next morning, she decided to pack a little bit, but was cut off by someone texting her.

 

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and looked at the text.

 

**-hey Tom gave me your number, i'm Tobin, and I can't wait to meet you. Hopefully you're good at soccer ;)**

 

Christen smirked softly before replying

 

 **-well Tobin, im Christen, but call me Chris. And I went to Stanford, top goalscorer. So yeah, i'm pretty good at soccer**.

 

The forward rolled her eyes before locking her phone, then begun to pack for the long journey ahead.

-

Waking up the morning she had to leave, Christen was, nervous. Nervous about what would happen, and if they would judge her.

 

The forward sighed, but got out of bed and went to shower. After getting out, Christen dried off before slipping into a long sleeve adidas shirt and sweats.

Her flight left at 11 in the morning, which meant since it was already 9:30 she would have to leave now if she wanted to make her flight to New Jersey for camp.

The brunette slipped her converse on and grabbed her suitcase, and put her laptop into the bag. After putting her bags in the trunk, she drove off to the airport.

 

Midway through the drive her phone rang, and she clicked on her screen that would let her talk but not pull out her phone.

 

It was Coach.

 

"Good Morning Christen!" Tom spoke happily.

 

"Morning Coach. I'm heading to the airport right now to catch my flight" She replied.

 

"Great! I'm having Tobin and Kelley pick you up when you land. Sound good?" He asked.

 

"Yep! See ya soon Coach" The Forward grinned before hanging up.

 

Christen made her way to the Airport where her two friends, Serena and Grace were waiting so they could take her car back to her place.

 

The forward got out and grabbed her bags, and headed over to her friends, who hugged her tightly. Christen tried not to cry, but a few tears slipped.

 

"Go out there and show them why you’re the best" Grace whispered into her ear, making her smile.

 

Serena hugged her next.

"Go out and kick some ass. And score some goals for us. We'll be watching every game" she whispered, her voice raspy.

 

Christen hugged her tightly and then pulled away.

 

"I will. Thank you so much" she told her friends a sad smile on her face.

 

Finally she made her way into her the airport, after giving Grace her keys. It took sometime to get through the busy security, but she finally made it to her gate.

 

Sitting down she sent a quick text to her family and friends telling them that she made it to the airport and pass security.

 

A few minutes later Tobin texted her

 

**-Cant wait to meet you, kelley is over here going crazy. She's the most excited.**

 

Christen smiled and giggled, excited to see Kelley.

 

-I'll be there soon. Im at my gate waiting to board. See ya soon.

 

Christen smiled and finally her flight was called. She moved to where she was supposed to go and waited.

 

The lady scanned her ticket and waved her forward, which she did, making her way down the tunnel.

 

Christen stepped onto the plane and waited til the people moved forward to snag a seat in the back.

20 minutes later the plane was in the air, and Christen had her music in, and slowly fell asleep.

-

The brunette was awoken to a flight attendant shaking her, telling her that they were landing soon.

 

Christen smiled at her and stretched, and turned her music off, and looked out the window for the rest of the flight.

-

Christen stepped out into the New Jersey airport, and breathed in the cold air. She made her way out to where everyone would be waiting.

She spotted Tobin and Kelley, who held a sign with her name on it.

 

A grinned formed on her lips, as Kelley slapped the middy's arm and pointed to Christen.Chris walked over to the duo and hugged Kelley first.

 

"It's lovely to see you again KO" she whispered into the defender's ear.

 

Then she hugged Tobin next who hugged her tightly, before releasing her.

 

"I can't wait to get out onto the pitch, so we can see how you you really are" Tobin smirked. After the got Christen's bags they headed out to the car, which Chris got into the back, with Kelley and Tobin in front.

 

She leaned her head against the chilled window and looked outside. The street signs flew by as they made their way to the hotel. Finally they arrived and Kelley was the first one out, instantly running in.

 

Christen and Tobin took their time with getting Christen's bags and heading inside. As they walked in, she saw Kelley on Hope Solo's lap. Hope had her arms around Kelley's waist.

 

Christen took in a shakey breath, and Tobin looked at her eyebrow arched.

 

"You okay? " she asked Chris

 

"Y-yeah" she shakily said, then took in a deep breath, and walked into the room where the team was at.

 

Somehow she would fit right in with the team.


End file.
